Just a Little Bit of Magic
by Shira1111
Summary: Jemand ist verliebt, hat jemanden verletzt und hat nun Angst, aus der Schule geworfen zu werden. ? Ok, die Summary ist doof, aber ich will nicht verraten, um wen es geht.


Just a Little Bit of Magic

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Orte aus dem HP Universum gehören JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. (Würde eh niemand was für bezahlen.)

A/N: Mal sehn, ob ihr rausbekommt, um wen es in der Story geht.

Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie jetzt vor Angst fast starb.

Vor einer Stunde, als alles passiert war, konnte sie nicht klar denken und war einfach weggelaufen, doch ebengrade war er aus einem Zimmer gekommen, kurz bevor sie daran vorbeiging. Seine Augen waren leicht verschleiert, doch was viel schlimmer war: die Wunden an seinen Handgelenken bluteten immer noch. Die Menge an Blut, die er verlor war nicht tödlich, doch erklärte das seinen verschleierten Blick.

Sie bereute es. Wieso nur hatte sie es getan? Dabei war er in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr so gemein zu ihr gewesen. Aber wahrscheinlich war es eben jenes neue Verhalten, dass dazu geführt hatte. Es hatte ihr Angst gemacht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verändert hatte. Jetzt war es egal. Sie würde von der Schule geworfen werden. So in Gedanken bemerkte sie erst, dass er stehen geblieben war, als sie seinen Körper vor sich spürte. Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken und daran war ganz allein seine Nähe schuld. Ja, es stimmte. Sie liebte ihn. Und nur deswegen war es überhaupt erst soweit gekommen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde ein grausames Spiel spielen. Als würde er von ihren Gefühlen wissen und sie verspotten.

Warum sie nicht einfach weglief? Das hätte nichts gebracht. So oder so würde Dumbledore davon erfahren und sie von der Schule werfen, bei diesen Aussichten wollte sie lieber die letzte Zeit bei ihm verbringen, auch wenn der Anblick seiner Verletzungen schmerzte. Wieso musste so was auch immer ihr passieren?

Noch immer stand sie so dicht hinter ihm, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem gegen ihn gelaufen war. Sie wurde rot und ging einen Schritt zurück; zu atmen hatte sie inzwischen ganz vergessen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, denn er wollte sie fragen, was das eben sollte, doch dazu kam er nicht. In dem Moment, in dem sie wieder seine trüben Augen sah, fing sie an zu weinen. Unaufhaltsam rannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht und kurz lichtete sich der Schleier vor seinen Augen, jedoch nur, um sekundenschnell wiederzukehren.

Langsam wendete er sich ab und ging weiter seines Weges. Nur zögernd folgte sie ihm und stellte dabei fest, dass er gar nicht zu Dumbledore ging, sondern sie bis vor eine ihr unbekannte Tür führte. Mit einer Handbewegung gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie eintreten solle. Sie tat es und er schloss hinter ihnen die Tür und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber.

Er hob seine Arme und drehte die verletzten Gelenke zu ihr. Gleichzeitig sah er sie fragend an. „Was? Wieso?" Seine Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt. „Es lässt sich nicht heilen. Ich habe es versucht. Was hast du getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Sie atmete tief durch. Jetzt war es ihre letzte Möglichkeit. „Ich werde doch sicher rausgeschmissen, oder? Bevor sie es Dumbledore melden, gibt es noch etwas, dass ich unbedingt sagen muss: Ich... ich... ich liebe sie." Schnell trat sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Dann rannte sie zur Tür, aber die war magisch verschlossen. Ängstlich zog sie den Umhang vor ihr Gesicht, wodurch sie nicht sah, wie er erstaunt auf seine Handgelenke starrt. Die Wunden waren verschwunden. Ein Kuss von ihr und aller Schmerz war vergessen.

„Ist es wahr? Du liebst mich? Hätte ich das gewusst..." Er zog den Umhang von ihrem Gesicht und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. „Niemand wird davon erfahren. Du wirst bei mir bleiben. Und jeden, der daran etwas ändern will, werde ich ohne zu zögern töten."

Nur langsam begriff sie, dass ihre Träume wahr geworden waren und er endlich ihr gehörte. Besitzergreifend legten sich ihre Lippen auf seine und verschlossen seinen Mund zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

-----

Na? Wer sind die beiden Verliebten?

Würde mich über einen Kommentar sehr freuen.

Shira1111


End file.
